


My Dear Friend

by Junjunnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Idk what i'm doing, Jinwoo is sad, Sad, it's short, so am I, they're all sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjunnie/pseuds/Junjunnie
Summary: A short letter that jinwoo wrote to his old friendI'm bad at summary and at English too sorry if there's mistakes. T-T





	My Dear Friend

Hello,  
It has been a long time, since I wrote you a letter. But I need to talk to you about last year. So many things happened!

Sanha is now adult! And he joined an art school! We did the party I told you about last time we talked. It was lots of fun. Honestly we didn't know Bin would confess to him on his birthday. It was surprising, but they are now together. It's funny, you knew about Bin crushing on Sanha, and I knew about Sanha crushing on Bin, we were really meant to be..  
Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that. You know it well, dear friend.

Oh! About Dongmin, he got accepted in the school he always wanted to be in! We did congratulate him, but we still need to throw a little party to celebrate you know.

Back to Bin, he is in an art school, the same as Sanha. He worked so hard to be in this school, we were all so proud of him we he told us the good news! He adopted a cat, which he named Roha! A really really cute cat!

Minhyuk is also doing great, he's still learning to be a great cook in the future. He's really talented, his dishes are so delicious! But you know that, you loved it too.

As for me, you know. I miss you, so much.  
You left, just like that. We... I know it's my fault, and it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad. We had one misunderstanding and you're gone. Honestly, I cried, so much. I thought about ending it all. I... I was depressed, I still am, but they helped me so much. We really have the best friends we could ask for you know? They were with me all the time, they saved me from alcohol and drugs before it was too late. I owe them my life. I love them very much, knowing they are living happily like they are makes me feel so good. Of course they are as happy as they can be without you, me too, it's so hard with you not being here. But I'm nobody to tell you about what's good and what's not dear friend. 

I don't know if I should think about you as my good friend or my lover anymore. I don't know what to do anymore! It's been two years! Two fucking years! Don't you know how devastated I was when I learnt what happened? I was heartbroken. And it still fucking hurts, so bad! I don't know what to do anymore. You know, when that damn hospital called us, we were searching for you. We searched everywhere. You weren't anywhere.

Sanha.. My poor Sanha couldn't sleep for three months. Three. Months. He had so much nightmare. He still remembers your face perfeclty, he drew you a lot. I guess you learned him how to draw. He doesn't want to talk about this with us. But you were the only one of us able to draw like that. He gave me the most breathtaking portrait I've ever seen, he drew you in a perfect way. Laughing, etheral.. You.

Bin. Little Bin closed himself from everyone. It took him so much time to come out of his room again. You were really close with him, he cried so much, he wouldn't let go of your hand. He wouldn't let you go. He was really devastated by everything..

Dongmin. Dongmin was.. Another story. He pretended that it was okay. That it didn't happened. But, you know, it all came down some day. He blamed himself a lot. He blamed himself because he hadn't run fast enough when he saw you leave the house. Even when we told him it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't be everywhere. He wouldn't hear us.. 

And Minhyuk.. Poor boy went through so much after that. You know how he struggled with school. It was way worse, he wanted to quit. But we told him that it wouldn't change nothing. It would only make him sadder, as he wouldn't have anything to distract him anymore. 

I hope everything is going well for you where you are. That bastard went to jail for what he did. Do you know what they found in his blood? Trace of drugs and some alcohol. I hate him. He made us miserable. If only... If only I wasn't so stupid. I shouldn't have told you that. I was under so much pressure you know? It doesn't mean anything, I know that.. 

I am really sorry about everything.  
I still love you.  
Even if you said it was over.  
Even if it's over.  
Even if now you're dead.  
Goodbye.

\- Your dear friend and former lover, Park Jinwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sad idiot so I wrote a sad story yay.  
English isn't my main language so if it's crappy please let me know, and please help me to improve T-T  
It's also the first time I'm writing so if it's bad, please tell me how to improve on that too!  
Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too boring.


End file.
